Electromagnetic clutches as used heretofore have a toothed driving clutch member and a toothed driven clutch member which are moved together upon energization of an electromagnet with their teeth in engagement. A spring disengages the teeth when the electromagnet is deenergized. Residual magnetism in the driving and driven clutch members tends to impede separation of the clutch members and a heavy spring is required for initial breakaway from metal to metal contact of the teeth. The same heavy spring is used to further move the clutch members a sufficient distance to separate the teeth and permit relative rotation of the clutch members. When the clutch is engaged by energizing the electromagnet the magnetic force must overcome the heavy spring force during the entire movement of the clutch members to engage the teeth.